It is often the case that a communal entrance device and an automatic door are installed in the communal entrance of a collective housing such as an apartment building, from the viewpoint of improving security. A visitor operates the numeric keypad of the communal entrance device to input a dwelling unit number of a destination to visit, thereby calling a resident (dwelling unit device) as the destination to visit. Then, the visitor asks the resident to unlock the automatic door and thus can enter the collective housing (see Patent Document 1).